1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a push kneading device of massager which has improved the ordinary massager that only kneads a single part of body; in which, the driving motor drives worm rod and the geared worm gear wheel so as to run the locating hole to rotate synchronously by limiting axis, and the long runner may slide freely under support of pivot rod, therefore, the massager may make up-and-down motion repeatedly and vibrate to left and right, especially, it has finger pressing massage as hands of human, meanwhile, it can massage large parts of body while kneading.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Usually, the small massager or massage chair that massages neck utilizes worm rod and wheel to generate transmission, its production and machining are difficult and also waste lots of time due to the complicated components of its whole structure, furthermore, it has higher production cost. In addition, such structure makes use of ball massage body so that it can only massage the point of contact, therefore, the size to be massaged is not big and its massage effect is not good as required; due to its small areas of contact and force, so that the reverse pressure borne by user cannot be dispersed, it is easy to produce sore during massaging, therefore, it is not practical and required to get improved further.